Never Ending Problems
by Seiaku
Summary: Kurama works on the advice column at school. Who knew people had so many problems?
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: I know that Kurama doesn't go to the same school as everyone else but can't you just pretend? It would be a lot easier for the both of us (well, mainly for me).  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho and never will.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------  
  
Yusuke and Kuwabara are walking to school when all of a sudden; Yusuke starts talking about something stupid.  
  
Yusuke: Darn that mother of mine, she flushed my alarm clock down the toilet. And right now, I need to use the bathroom or else I'll have an accident.  
  
Kuwabara: umm.  
  
Yusuke: And then I had to buy a new one.  
  
Kuwabara: umm.  
  
Yusuke: But I couldn't because my toilet overflowed.  
  
Kuwabara: Ya, great but.  
  
Yusuke: And I was surrounded by water so I had to call the plumber.  
  
Kuwabara: Stop already!  
  
And with that, Kuwabara ran like crazy to school. But sadly, he ran into a tree.  
  
Kuwabara: Ouch! Stupid tree.  
  
By some miracle, Kuwabara made it to school where he started to hear gossip about the school newspaper.  
  
Kuwabara: I never knew we had a school newspaper.  
  
Botan: Why of course we do and Kurama writes the advice column of the newspaper.  
  
Kuwabara: Wha, Botan, don't scare me like that, do it to Urameshi.Wait, and did you say that the school newspaper had an advice column?  
  
Botan: Yeah, so?  
  
Kuwabara: Ok, thanks.  
  
Later.......  
  
Kuwabara: *using a computer* Umm, how should I write this.  
  
(On the computer screen) Dear Kurama,  
  
Kuwabara: No *saying while typing*, Dear Shuuichi  
  
The next morning......  
  
Kurama: *sees Yusuke and Botan* Hey guys.  
  
Botan: Hey Kura-err-Shuuichi, how's your job?  
  
Kurama: Good, I just gave out my first advice *holds out newspaper*  
  
~ On the newspaper (if this have spelling errors or if this doesn't make sense, just remember that Kuwabara wrote it)~  
  
Dear Shuuichi,  
I have this friend who's been kinda a problem to me. His been talking to I about things that are werid and bore. His keep talking to I about things that me don't need to know and it's clogging up me brain. Me want to tell his two stop talking to I but his won't let I. What do me did?  
-Need help  
  
Botan: What does it say?  
  
Kurama: I'm not sure.  
  
Yusuke: Your advice should say that this guy should get a dictionary.  
  
Kurama: That would be mean. Anyways, my advice was.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------  
  
I'm stopping it here. If you want me to continue it, then please give me 15 reviews. 


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: Thank you for all your reviews. And here I thought that no one would want me to continue this story.  
  
I don't want to make any characters out of character but Kurama is too Kurama-like so I had help. But if he is still a little out of character, please tell me. I also might have made Kuwabara out of character so I'm sorry for that.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't Yu Yu Hakusho and I don't want to.  
  
________________________________  
  
*On the newspaper* First of all, I think that you should get a tutor to help you with grammar and spelling. It took me almost six hours just to figure out what you wrote. I could even help you if you want me to. About your problem, I suggest that you take your friends to a place where you two can talk without anyone eavesdropping. Make your friend promise to listen to you carefully and not interrupt you when you're talking. Then, tell him/her how you feel about the things he/she is telling you. If that didn't work, then take my friends advice and bribe your friend to stop telling you trivial things.  
-Shuuichi  
  
Yusuke: And here I thought that you would say something like "listen to your heart" or "follow your dreams".  
  
Kurama: *sweat drops* right  
  
Botan: By the way, who gave you that advice about bribing your friends to stop boring you?  
  
Kurama: Hiei told me. Well actually, he said that you should pay your friend to stop talking to you or else you'll cut his/her head off.  
  
Yusuke: I like that advice better, why didn't you write that?  
  
Kurama: Well, I thought that would be mean.  
  
Yusuke: Your too nice. This reminds me about the time when I was walking down the streets and bumped into a kid.  
  
Botan: That's great Yusuke but.  
  
Yusuke: The kid then said, "Sorry lady"  
  
Kurama: umm, Yusuke?  
  
Yusuke: I then I started to yell at the kid.  
  
Botan: Are you sure..  
  
Yusuke: Of all the fucking things in this world, that kid called me a lady! I mean, do I even look like a girl to you?  
  
Botan: Yusuke?  
  
Yusuke: HOW CAN THAT KID MISTAKE ME FOR A WOMAN? Kurama looks like a girl, not me!  
  
Kurama: Excuse me?  
  
~Meanwhile, where Kuwabara is (which is at home).~  
  
Kuwabara: *Finish reading the newspaper (I wonder if he can even read)* But I don't want to talk to Urameshi.  
  
Shizuru: Baby brother, stop talking to yourself.  
  
Kuwabara: How would you know if I'm talking to myself?  
  
Shizuru: It's either that or your talking to your imaginary friend. What was his name again, Mr. Fuzzypants?  
  
Kuwabara: Leave Mr. Fuzzypants out of this!  
  
Shizuru: Whatever.  
  
~Three days later.~  
  
Kurama: I wonder if I need to give out any advice *checks email (and yes, people send him problems over the internet)*  
  
Computer: You have 2 emails.  
  
Kurama: I wonder whom there from.  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
I'm stopping it here and just so you know, both of the emails are problems from people in his school. But what I want to know is that if I should continue this or not. 


	3. Chapter 3

Authors Note: ....hi. Thank you for the reviews. This story is in need of many ideas and I'm running out of them. My friend also helped me out but I'm still running out of ideas. If you have any ideas, please tell me. I swear, I'm going to die soon from the stress (it's either that or I'll die because I'm me).  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho.  
  
---------------------------------  
  
Dear Shuuichi,  
I have a friend who was my friend for 6 years. Just yesterday, my friend asked me if I would like to go out on a date with him. I'm not sure what I should do because I don't want to ruin our relationship (as friends). I'm also not sure if I should date him because I'm also a boy. Should I tell my friend or not?  
-neither a girl nor a boy  
  
Kurama: And here I thought I was the only one who was mistaken as a girl.  
  
Dear neither a girl nor a boy,  
I think you should at least tell your friend what sex you are. Those, I'm kind of disappointed that someone who has been friends with you for six years don't even know what gender you are.  
-Shuuichi  
  
Kurama: * Clicks save* I guess I should go to bed now; it's getting late.  
  
*Next morning*  
  
Yusuke: Oi Kurama, over here  
  
Kurama: * sees Yusuke with Botan* Hey, where's Kuwabara  
  
Botan: Ummm. *to Yusuke* you tell him  
  
Yusuke: No way, you tell him  
  
Botan: I can't  
  
Yusuke: well, I'm not going to tell him, that's for sure  
  
Kurama: Umm. what are you two talking about?  
  
Yusuke: ...ya, we're talking about .. umm. uhh. what happened to me this morning, right?  
  
Botan: We are? * Gets hit in the head by Yusuke* Of course we are, what else would we be talking about?  
  
Kurama: I'm not Kuwabara you know; you can't fool me that easily  
  
Botan: Umm, you see, Kuwabara, he. umm..  
  
Yusuke: ALL RIGHT ALREADY! If ya what to know that badly, why don't you go check it out  
  
Kurama: * walks away* I wonder what got them so upset *sees Kuwabara and walks up to him* Hey, where have you been  
  
Kuwabara: I CAN'T DO IT, IT'S NOT MY FAULT! I'M NOT A CHICKEN!!!  
  
Kurama: * a little scared* Umm.. Ok?  
  
Kuwabara: STOP SAYING THAT I DID IT BECAUSE I DIDN'T! AND IF I DID DO IT, DO YOU HAVE PROOF!?!  
  
Kurama: What are you talking about? And there's something on your head.  
  
Kuwabara: HOW DARE YOU, IT'S MY HEAD!  
  
Kurama: What?  
  
Kuwabara: STOP QUESTIONING ME BOTAN!  
  
Kurama: I'm not Botan. I'm Kurama.  
  
Kuwabara: ALL LIES * runs to the wall and starts to hit it with his head*  
  
Kurama: * takes the chance to sneak away*  
  
* At lunch*  
  
Yusuke: *sees Kurama* so, did you have fun with Kuwabara?  
  
Kurama: * glares at Yusuke* do I need to answer that?  
  
Botan: By the way, did you see what was on his head?  
  
Kurama: I'm not sure what it was Yusuke: I think it was a chunk of meatloaf  
  
Keiko: But why would Kuwabara have meatloaf on his head? I know he's not the smartest person in the world but since when is he that dumb?  
  
----------------------------  
  
I bet you're probably wondering how the heck Keiko all of a sudden appeared. All I have to say is, she's Keiko. Anyways, what do you think should happen to Kuwabara? Have any ideas or suggestions? 


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: Thank you for all of your advice. I bet some of you are wondering why I wrote 2 emails and only made Kurama answer one. The reason I did that is because I'm lazy. I might make him answer the other email this time or some other time. Or, I can make him forget about the email because of his current "problem".  
  
Yaya Keomi- I have considered you're suggestion but I'm not sure that Hiei would write to Kurama about the fight, Hiei listens to no one (I think). And I don't think that demons know how to type (the keyword is think).  
  
Anonymous person manwomanthing (a friend of my who is plain weird but not as much as me ^ . ^)- I guess I could do that after I solve the problem they have right now but I'm not making any promises (I might forget since I have a short term memory).  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho.  
  
-------------------------------  
  
Kuwabara: Cheep cheep, I'm a little birdy sitting in a tree and all I need now is my meatloaf on me.  
  
Some kid: * looks in a dumpster and finds Kuwabara* Hey mister, what are you doing? Can I hear your song? Are you crazy? Do you have pants? Who are you? Is this fun? What are you singing? What are you looking at? Can I hear your song? Are you crazy? Do you have pants? Who are you? Is this fun? What are you singing? What are you looking at? Can I hear your song? Are you crazy? Do you have pants? Who are you? Is this fun? What are you singing? What are you looking at? Can I hear your song? Are you crazy? Do you have pants? Who are you? Is this fun? What are you singing? What are you looking at? Can I hear your song? Are you crazy? Do you have pants? Who are you? Is this fun? What are you singing? What are you looking at? .... Is that meatloaf on your head? Can I have it? Does it feel good? Can I try it on? Can I, can I?  
  
Kuwabara: STOP TALKING TO ME YUSUKE, I DIDN'T STEAL YOUR CHICKEN! STOP SAYING THAT I DID BECAUSE IT'S ALL HIS FAULT * points at a rock and run away while screaming like an idiot*  
  
Same some kid (too lazy to make up a name):... * Looks at his own pants*I just had an accident.  
  
* Somewhere else*  
  
Arisu: I think I'm going to eat a banana after I type this.  
  
*Some other place*  
  
*Toilet flushes* *Some other place*  
  
Keiko: Now how are we going to help Kuwabara?  
  
Yusuke: *raises hand*  
  
Keiko: PUT YOUR HAND DOWN, IT'S MY TURN!!  
  
Yusuke: *looks at Keiko and then at his hand and then at Keiko* Hey, you want to hear a story.  
  
Kurama, Botan, and Keiko: NO!  
  
Yusuke: Are you sure *saying this while he bat his eyelashes*  
  
Kurama: *sighs* Yusuke, can we please focus at the task at hand?  
  
Yusuke: Why?  
  
*Lets move on while Kurama, Keiko, and Botan deal which Yusuke's stupidity*  
  
Kuwabara: *walking (more like singing) with the meatloaf still attached to his head but now, it is a rotten, old chunk of meatloaf with a roll of toilet paper attached to it* I've been farting on the railroad all the fat old day. And when you hear me farting, you'll know something, something, yadda, yadda old day. And when you hear the butt blowing, something, something in the morning. And something, something, yadda, yadda, blah, blah, something, something the fat old day.  
  
Everyone else on the street (those poor people, just had to hear him singing): *looks disturbed*  
  
Some woman: *covering the eyes of some kid (gee, aren't they smart? The woman is covering the eyes of this kid because they're hearing a disturbed song)* Llets ggo nnow *picks up the kid and runs away like a crazy manic*.  
  
Some guy: Call the mental hospital, there's an idiot on the loose.  
  
Another guy: AHHHHH, MY EARS, IT BURNS!!  
  
Kuwabara: * still walking like nothing has happened* la la la la la la la dee dee dee dee dee do  
  
*Somewhere else- I'm sure you all would love to stay and hear more songs sang by Kuwabara but we all have to part from the "joys" of our life sometimes too*  
  
Keiko: Understand *talking to Yusuke who is now tied to a chair* Yusuke: *nods*  
  
Keiko: Ok, now, lets begin.  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
Just so you know, Kuwabara is not that stupid. The only reason that he is like this is because he had a nervous break down and became stupid. 


	5. Chapter 5

I'm sorry that I haven't updated in a while (I forgot how long). It's not because that I when on vacation (a very short one) or anything. It's just that I was too lazy to get off my lazy butt and walk to the computer.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't. umm. uhh. oh wait; I know I know this.umm. what was the question again. oh ya, I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho. See, I'm smart after all. Ya, and. umm. uhh. what were we talking about?  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
Keiko: Got it?  
  
Kurama, Botan, and Yusuke: *nods*  
  
Botan: But how do we find him?  
  
Kurama: That's easy, I know where he is.  
  
Yusuke: But how will we get him to come?  
  
Keiko, Botan, and Yusuke: *looks at Kurama*  
  
Kurama: *sweatdrops* Oh come on, don't do anything drastic  
  
Yusuke: *grins* Oh, don't worry. I mean, what can we do to the great Youko Kurama?  
  
*Later.*  
  
Yusuke: Ok, the trap is ready.  
  
Kurama: *is now tied to a chair with dirty underwear* Yusuke, what is wrong with you? Why did you tie me to a chair with your dirty underwear?  
  
Botan: Yeah, I'd like to know too Yusuke  
  
Yusuke: well, look at Kurama  
  
Kurama: *now has passed out because of the smell of Yusuke's underwear*  
  
Yusuke: If I had tied him with anything else, he could have escaped easily  
  
Botan: Wow, that's smart but nasty  
  
Keiko: It's too bad that you can't put the same amount of effort in your schoolwork  
  
Yusuke: Ok, lets get Kurama outside Botan: Why?  
  
Yusuke: To lure him to Kurama. It's not like he'll know that Kurama's in danger (isn't this confusing?).  
  
Botan: I guess  
  
Kuwabara: *walks past Botan (and he still has the meatloaf stuck in his hair*  
  
Botan: Isn't that Kuwabara?  
  
Yusuke: So?  
  
Botan: But, but. oh nevermind  
  
Kurama: *regains conscious* What where *looks at the underwear and faints again*  
  
Keiko: Don't you think this is a bit too harsh?  
  
Yusuke: What?  
  
Hiei: *jumps off tree* What are you bakas doing?  
  
Keiko: Oh, hi Hiei, what cha doing?  
  
Hiei: Hn  
  
Yusuke: I know why you have come! I know all (Yusuke's not really that stupid. I have nothing against him but I need someone to be stupid)!  
  
Hiei: Hn, whatever (does he ever say that?)  
  
Yusuke: Lair, I know you have come to rescue your beloved Kurama  
  
Hiei: Yusuke, it seems you get dumber everyday, I hope that this does not affect your fighting skills (I would love to make Hiei and Kurama love each other but sadly, I can't. It hurts my pride too much to write yaoi fan fictions).  
  
Yusuke: Stop hiding the fact that you love him!  
  
Hiei: Don't be a fool, Yusuke!  
  
Kurama: *regains conscious again* Uhh, what's going on, and what is that smell!?!  
  
Hiei: Baka no Kitsune, what did you tell Yusuke?  
  
Kurama: What are you talking about?  
  
Yusuke: Ha, you're embarrassed that I found out that you two are in love, aren't you?  
  
Hiei: Yusuke, shut up before I do it for you and trust me, it won't be pretty  
  
Botan: *covers Yusuke's mouth* Now Hiei, lets not get all worked up because of this idiot.  
  
Hiei: Hn, what do you want?  
  
Botan: Could you do us a tiny favor?  
  
Hiei: No  
  
Botan: Please  
  
Hiei: No  
  
Botan: Ah come on  
  
Hiei: No you stupid persistent baka no ferry girl  
  
Keiko: What if we leave you alone, then would you do us a favor?  
  
Hiei: What kind of idiot do you take me for? Why should I trust you?  
  
Keiko: Well, why not?  
  
Hiei: Because you're a ningen  
  
Keiko: Oh, and I suppose you can trust a youkai instead  
  
Hiei: There is no one you can trust but yourself  
  
Keiko: Ummm..  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
This chapter is very confusing isn't it? Well, you see. it was his fault *points at wall*. I'm just an innocent bystander *tries to whistle but can't*. I'm innocent, innocent I tell you! 


	6. Chapter 6

Would you ever truly consider yourself happy? If so, why? What in the world can possible make you happy?  
  
Disclaimer: Why would you even think that I could possibly own a show called Yu Yu Hakusho?  
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
Botan: But don't you care about Kuwabara?  
  
Hiei: Hn  
  
Yusuke: And your lover?  
  
Hiei: For the last time detective, Kurama and I are not lovers!  
  
Yusuke: Then why do you care?  
  
Hiei: Who said I care?  
  
Yusuke: Aw, come on, I know you care. Admit it, you care!  
  
Hiei: *about to draw katana* Don't make me slice off your head, Yusuke.  
  
Keiko: *shove Yusuke aside*  
  
Yusuke: *fell on his butt (what did you think he would fall on?)  
  
Keiko: Nevermind Yusuke. All we're saying is that we need your help.  
  
Hiei: Why should I help you?  
  
Keiko: Because if you do, we'll umm… uhh… *looks at Yusuke who now thinks he's a goat* we'll leave you alone  
  
Hiei: *now looks interested* Go on  
  
Keiko: Well…  
  
Botan: *feeding Yusuke some grass (don't ask)*  
  
Keiko: ………….what else is there to say?  
  
Botan: *now has an insane Yusuke chewing on her leg* Are you two done yet? What are you two doing? Getting married? Are you going to inv-  
  
Hiei: *quickly takes out katana and points it to Botan's neck* If you say another word, you will die.  
  
Botan: *laughs nervously* Now, now, let's not get violent, shall we. Can't we talk this over?  
  
Hiei: *growls*  
  
Keiko: So are you going to help us or not?  
  
Hiei: ……….fine *puts away sword*  
  
Keiko: Ok, here's the plan…  
  
Botan: Um, hello, did you people forget that Yusuke was still attached to my leg?  
  
Keiko: Sorry  
  
Hiei: *smirks* Now, now Yusuke, you wouldn't want to ruined your appetite, would you?  
  
Botan: *pouts*  
  
Hiei: *sees Botan pouting and gives her a death glare (they can probably do this all day)*  
  
*Later…*  
  
Kuwabara: *walking down the street with now a very nasty and old meatloaf stuck on his hair (I would love to see your faces when picturing that image)*  
  
News Crew: *sets up equipment in front of Kuwabara*  
  
Kuwabara: *sees news crew and turns to a wall and walk towards it, then fall, gets up, walk towards it again, then fall, gets up, walk towards it again, and keeps repeating that*  
  
News Crew: *stares at Kuwabara because of his stupidity*  
  
Camera Man: And we're on in 3, 2, and 1  
  
News Woman: And we're live at on the streets (no shit) with an idiot…*looks at Kuwabara*  
  
Kuwabara: *still doing what he was doing 10 minutes ago*  
  
News Woman: ……………….right. Anyways … Sir, can you tell us a few things about yourself?  
  
Kuwabara: *stops what he was doing and stares at the news woman, then at the microphone she is holding, then at her, the microphone again, and at his shoes* I DIDN'T DO IT URAMESHI, I DIDN'T WRITE THE LETTER (you do know that he's talking to his shoes, right?)!!!! *Runs away but not before hitting a brick wall, fall down, gets up, and hits it again*  
  
News Women: ….. ok, well that's all for today  
  
Shizuru: *watching T.V.* Oh my god, what is wrong with my baby bro  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
Makes you wonder doesn't it? Ok, not really but it's not my fault  
  
Some random dude: Yes it is.  
  
Well, screw you so shut up. 


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone who is from Yu Yu Hakusho.  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
Keiko: Ok, do you understand?  
  
Hiei: Hn  
  
Botan: I guess.  
  
Yusuke: Baaa *starts chewing on pants*  
  
Keiko: Stop that! *Slaps Yusuke*  
  
Yusuke: Ouch! What did you do that for!?!  
  
Keiko: Ok, so now, we need to find Kuwabara.  
  
Kurama: Hello, I'm still here (Kurama must feel so left out since he wasn't in the last chapter)  
  
Botan: *laughs nervously* Oh, your still here. We forgot about you.  
  
Kurama: What! How can you!?! (What, he's angry. Can you blame him? After all, he was tied to a chair with Yusuke's dirty underwear)  
  
Keiko: Sorry *unties Kurama*  
  
Kurama: *Runs out door and gasp for clean air*  
  
Yusuke: What's he's problem?  
  
Botan: *sweatdrops*  
  
Keiko: *Slaps Yusuke*  
  
Yusuke: What did I do?!?  
  
Shizuru: Ok, you guys better tell me what the heck is going on.  
  
Botan: Well.  
  
*Later*  
  
Botan: There he is *points to Kuwabara*  
  
Kuwabara: La dee da dee da *sees Botan and everyone else* Mommy *runs to Shizuru*  
  
Shizuru: *holds out hands*  
  
Kuwabara: *runs pass Shizuru and up to Hiei* Mommy! *Hugs Hiei*  
  
Hiei: Get off me you buffoon! *Pushes Kuwabara away*  
  
Kuwabara: *stares at Hiei and then starts to cry* Waaaa! Mommy no like me anymore!  
  
Kurama: *tries to contain laughter*  
  
Keiko: *stares at Kuwabara*  
  
Botan: *giggle*  
  
Yusuke: *laughing his ass off*  
  
Shizuru: *smoking*  
  
Hiei: You guys better shut up unless you want to die *took out his katana*  
  
Yusuke: Chill Hiei, no need to get angry.  
  
Hiei: Hn  
  
Botan: So, what are we going to with him *points to Kuwabara who is still crying*  
  
------------------------------------------------  
  
What to do, what to do, WHAT TO DO! 


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: What? Do I look like I own Yu Yu Hakusho? I wouldn't be writing  
  
fan fictions if I did.  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
Kurama: *pulling Kuwabara* Come on, lets go.  
  
Botan: It doesn't seem to be working.  
  
Shizuru: No shit, Sherlock.  
  
Botan: *pouts*  
  
Keiko: What's wrong with you?  
  
Shizuru: Uh, oh, I just feel very frustrated  
  
Kurama: Trust me, we all do * still trying to pull Kuwabara*  
  
Kuwabara: No, I won't go without my mommy! MOMMY! WHERE ARE YOU?!?  
  
Yusuke (I hope you don't mind about what I did toYusuke): Yeah, where are you? Hiei, come and get your lovely baby.  
  
Hiei: *sitting in a tree*  
  
Kurama: HIEI, GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE!  
  
Everyone else: * Stares at Kurama*  
  
Kurama: .what?  
  
Yusuke: .right. Anyways, Hiei, get down here! Look at what you made Kurama do.  
  
Hiei: Hn, what did I make him do; break a nail?  
  
Kurama: Now how can I do that? I was too busy stealing- Opps  
  
Everyone: *Stares at Kurama again*  
  
Kurama: *Smiling innocently while he tries to hide something behind his back (He is never innocent! NEVER!)*  
  
Kuwabara: *now crying because he's being ignored* Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!! No one cares about me anymore! You are all meanies!  
  
Kurama: Meanie isn't a word  
  
Botan: He said meanies  
  
Kurama: It's still not a word!  
  
Botan: Oh, well I don't see why.  
  
Yusuke: You can't see it because you're stupid  
  
Keiko: *slaps Yusuke*  
  
Yusuke: What? It's true.  
  
Kuwabara: Hello! I'm still here ya know.  
  
Hiei: So?  
  
Kuwabara: .YOU'RE MEAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Hiei: Idiot  
  
Kurama: No Hiei, Kuwabara isn't an idiot.  
  
Hiei: Hn  
  
Kurama: He's a moron  
  
Keiko: *Stares at Kurama*  
  
Shizuru: *Is smoking and couldn't care less about Kurama's use of bad language*  
  
Yusuke: *Pats Kurama on the back for a job well done*  
  
Botan: *Is chasing after a cloud*  
  
Kuwabara: *Is clinging onto Hiei's leg*  
  
Hiei: *Is trying desperately to get Kuwabara off*  
  
Kurama: *Now thinking about hair products*  
  
Keiko: *Trying to kill Yusuke*  
  
Yusuke: *Trying to look under Keiko's skirt*  
  
Shizuru: *Smoking*  
  
Botan: *Still chasing the cloud*  
  
Kuwabara: *Falling asleep*  
  
Hiei: *Running frantically around*  
  
Kurama: *Decides to go home and wash his hair*  
  
Keiko: *Dragging an unconscious boy home*  
  
Yusuke: *Unconscious*  
  
Shizuru: *Runs out of cigarettes so decides to go to the nearest drug store*  
  
Botan: *Runs into a tree and faints*  
  
Kuwabara: *Asleep*  
  
Hiei: *Runs frantically around until he fell into a river which led down a waterfall*  
  
------------------------------------------------  
  
Yusuke: *Suddenly appear* This chapter is disturbingly disturbing and hopefully will not happen again.  
  
.I'm bored. 


	9. Chapter 9

Hello ladies and .. wait, that's it. I'm sorry about the last chapter but I was out of ideas and I've been busy doing stuff.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho but if I did, I would make them all suffer.  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
Kurama: *Asleep (in his own bed of course)* Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz (Oh, I never knew that he snores)*  
  
People Outside: Blah blah blah blah blah  
  
Kurama: *Snore*  
  
The Tree: *Swoosh*  
  
Kurama: *Snore*  
  
Toilet: *Flush*  
  
Kurama: *Snore (I hope that this does not offend Kurama fans)*  
  
Later..  
  
Kurama: *Snore*  
  
Later still..  
  
Kurama: *Snore*  
  
Much Later..  
  
Kurama: *Snore (Okay, this is getting boring)*  
  
Much, much later...  
  
Kurama: *turns over and starts to snore again*  
  
Door: *Opens*  
  
Kurama: *Turns over again*  
  
Yusuke: *Jumps in* KURAMAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Jumps on top of Kurama*  
  
Kurama: Oof, YUSUKE!?! WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO DO, GIVE ME A HEART ATTACK??!!??  
  
Yusuke: ..Maybe  
  
Kurama: Well don't! Which reminds, why are you here?  
  
Yusuke: Well...... I forgot.  
  
Kurama: Oh great. You came into my room, interrupted my sleep, jumped on me, AND ALMOST GAVE ME A HEART ATTACK AND NOW, YOU FORGOT! YOU FORGOT!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Yusuke: Geez, come down, you're suppose to be the calm one  
  
Kurama: No, Hiei is the calm one  
  
Yusuke: No..wait, you're right. But he wasn't so clam when he was falling down the waterfall *snickers*  
  
Kurama: How did you know, you were unconscious?  
  
Yusuke: Yeah well... you're mean  
  
Kurama: *smiles* I know I am.  
  
Yusuke: So what now?  
  
Kurama: Well, I'm going to take a shower and change  
  
Yusuke: Okay, I'll help you *gets hit by a pillow* Or I can leave *points to the window*  
  
Kurama: You do that *pushes Yusuke out the window*  
  
Yusuke: Oww  
  
Later.. In school (where else would they be, in the river with Hiei?)  
  
Girls: *In a sly voice* Hi Shuuichi  
  
Kurama: Um, hi  
  
Girls: *Faints (*vomiting*)*  
  
Kurama: *Sighs* I guess nothing changed (Well no shit, it's only been a day)  
  
Botan: Hey Ku- I mean Shuuichi  
  
Kurama- err- Shuuichi: Hi, is something wrong?  
  
Botan: Um, nothing really. It's just that. did you know that you look especially handsome from this view (Ahahahaha!)  
  
Ku- err- Shuuichi: Um *laughs nervously* are you feeling okay?  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
What is wrong with Botan? What was wrong about Kuwabara? What was Yusuke going to say? Did Hiei drowned in the river or died in the waterfall? Whatever it is, it's not my fault so don't complain. Okay, technically it is but that's not the point.  
  
Oh and before I forget, does anyone want me to continue this fan fictions because in case you people didn't notice, I'm working on 6 fan fictions at the same time. If you want me to continue, please send 5 reviews. 


	10. Chapter 10

Ya, I know, I almost never update and when I do, it's very short. Ya, I get the point.  
  
If you are a Botan x Kurama fan then please read another story. This is NOT a Botan x Kurama fan fic. It might contain a little of it but just a tiny bit and it's only one sided so nothing to worry about. And also, this chapter will contain a little yaoi (male X male) but it's also one sided.  
  
Oh, and I know that all the characters are out of character, VERY out of character but I think it makes it all the more entertaining, don't you?  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho because if I did, all of the male characters would be homosexual or bisexual. *Thinks* Ok, maybe not Kuwabara but everyone else.  
  
----------------------------------  
  
Kurama: Um, what did you say?  
  
Botan: Oh, *blushes* did I say or do something wrong?  
  
Kurama: Um, do you mind if I go now, I'll be late *runs away*  
  
Botan: Oi, chotto matte (did I spell that wrong?)!  
  
Somewhere Else..  
  
Hiei: *climbs out of the river* Ow, my head hurts *faints*  
  
Another Place..  
  
Kuwabara: *Wakes up and look at alarm clock* Oh no, I'm late! Mommy, why didn't you wake me up!?! *Looks around for Hiei* Mommy? *Runs out of the room*  
  
Shizuru: What are you doing here, shouldn't you be in school?  
  
Kuwabara: Nii-chan, mommy's missing?!?  
  
Shizuru: *put cigar in mouth and lights it* What?  
  
Kuwabara: Mommy's not here!  
  
Shizuru: Mommy?  
  
Kuwabara: Ya mommy. You know, this tall with big hair and looks like me *smiles stupidly*  
  
Shizuru: Little bro, Hiei does like look a thing like you and furthermore, he is not your mother.  
  
Kuwabara: Is so!  
  
Shizuru: *sigh* If that is true, then how did a guy have two kids?  
  
Kuwabara: Mommy is not a guy! She just wants you to this she is *smiles stupidly again and runs out of the house.. and hits a tree*  
  
Somewhere Else..  
  
Keiko: Oh where is that boy? Yusuke better have a good excuse!  
  
At Kurama's House..  
  
Yusuke: Ow, why did Kurama push me out the window, all I said was do you want me to wait for you so we could walk to school together?  
  
Back to Wherever We Were Before..  
  
Botan: *Laughs nervously* I'm sure he does. So now are you going to help me with my Kurama problem?  
  
Keiko: Oh sure. So what happened?  
  
Botan: I saw Kurama walking to school so I said hi and how are you doing today.  
  
Keiko: So?  
  
Botan: He said "What?"  
  
Keiko: And?  
  
Botan: So I asked him if I said anything wrong.  
  
Keiko: So what's the problem?  
  
Botan: He then ran away. I think something's wrong with him.  
  
Keiko: Maybe he didn't get enough sleep or has hearing problems  
  
Botan: Maybe  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
Ok, that was short. I'm not promising that the next one would be longer because chances are, I'll forget. 


End file.
